


【德哈】夏日倾心

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】季节限定 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 春日负责动心，而夏天只需要毫无保留地倾诉爱意。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】季节限定 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【德哈】夏日倾心

**Author's Note:**

> *是一个四季系列，前篇《春日限定》请看合集。

[30℃]  
夏至日过去后，英国的天气才终于带上了几丝浓郁的夏日色彩。蔚蓝晴空投射下夏日的灼热和耀眼，光芒被树叶切割成摇曳的光斑，和细碎的阴影一起落在奔跑的学生身上。  
毕业当天的学校热闹非凡。操场上人头攒动，除了校领导、全体师生和来见证孩子毕业的家长，甚至还有一部分的媒体。德拉科插着裤袋，远离人群站在大树的荫蔽下——他并不喜欢夏天的灼热和粘腻感。等人员陆陆续续都到场后，德拉科才听从广播的指示回到自己班级的队伍里。  
潘西拉着布雷斯跟他合影，德拉科便站到女孩身边听从配合。女生拉着两个男生摆了很多姿势，德拉科刚要开口表示要投降退出这一场堪比摄影秀的毕业拍摄，他的肩膀就被不轻不重地拍了两下。他有点诧异地回过头，对上哈利的笑脸。  
“波特！”  
德拉科还没来得及询问哈利为何会在这里，潘西就发出尖叫凑上前去，“波特学长！你也来参加毕业典礼吗？”  
“啊，我被校长抓回来做一个毕业演讲。”哈利笑着回答。  
德拉科这才去细看哈利的装束，身材高挑的学长穿着裁剪精细的黑色西装和锃亮的皮鞋，墨绿色的领带服帖地躺在白衬衫和马甲之间，很衬哈利那双比湖泊还要清澈的碧眼。但是看了看哈利那不安分的扯袖子、抠袖扣的手，德拉科断定他一定分分秒秒都想脱了这闷热的西装溜之大吉。  
哈利摸了摸依旧桀骜不驯的黑发，看向没说话的德拉科，有点奇怪地问：“我穿西装很奇怪吗？”说这话的时候他又扯了扯袖子，纤细而白皙的手腕上那块简约款手表反射一片夏日的暖光。  
不仅不奇怪，而且非常帅。事实上德拉科也就这么直接跟哈利说了：“我的男朋友哪有不帅的道理。”  
学长在阳光下红了脸，潘西和布雷斯双双做出呕吐的表情，非常识相地离开了现场。  
德拉科抱起手臂，一副不太高兴的样子，“所以在我邀请波特你回来参加毕业典礼之前，你就收到了校长的邮件，对吗？”  
“确实是这样，但是就算校长不拉我来演讲，我也会来参加你的毕业典礼的。”哈利笑眯眯地说道,语调有些愉悦地上挑，“优秀毕业生代表，德拉科·马尔福。”  
金发男生哼哼了两声。

[31℃]  
在德拉科的高二结束前，大一届的哈利已经跟着他的好友们一起顺利毕了业。毕竟是学校里的风云人物，很快哈利一行人顺利考进C大的消息传遍学校，老师天天拿这件事激励剩下的学生们。又过了一段时间，结束学习的其他年级学生也都放了暑假。  
高三前的暑假里所能做的事情数不过来，但德拉科却有唯一的目标——确切地说，是目标地点——哈利打工的花店。花店的边上是一座安静的咖啡吧，里面一半是读书区，一半是点咖啡和甜品的吧台。读书区和花店之间隔着一面透明的玻璃，德拉科每天抱着参考书坐到读书区时，便能看见哈利在隔壁忙碌的身影。  
参考书上是密密麻麻的英文、数字和曲线图，德拉科的脑子里是各种花卉的花语，眼里是在花束之中穿梭的哈利·波特。金发男生的心思就是手边那杯冰柠檬汽水，气泡接连从底部冒出，一边上升一边变大，最后在汽水表面爆裂，细密的气泡声和飘散出来的淡淡酸味充分诠释男生苦恼的小心思。  
——这个暑假注定心猿意马。  
夏季多对流雨，加上本来就是多雨的地区，雨总是不告而来。那天的暴雨从下午下到天黑，白天的天色一直呈现出一种夏日的青灰，夜晚的万家灯火则在瓢泼雨幕中化作霓虹光团。  
德拉科跟母亲回了短信，收拾书包准备离开已经没有什么人的咖啡吧。和之前的每一天一样，他都会默不作声走到花店的门口，站在一角听听波特的动静，是在包装花束，还是在修剪花枝，抑或是和客户交谈，他不回头都能听出来。  
“啊，外面这么大的雨，哈利你有人来接吗？”花店的老板从柜台后面歪头看正在给花瓶换水的哈利，“我这里没有备用的伞啦。”  
哈利小心翼翼取出那些花，把瓶子里有些浑浊的水倒进废水桶，“您不用担心，我不着急回家，我等雨停好了。”  
老板点点头，他看见德拉科站在门边的半个背影，跟哈利笑道：“看来有人跟你一样都没带伞呢。”  
德拉科的肩膀轻微地缩了缩，不禁握紧包里的两把雨伞，他的后颈感受到了哈利扫过来的视线。  
他听见哈利仅仅是笑着配合地回答：“是啊，这天气不带伞真吃亏。”  
等了一分钟，德拉科才小心翼翼地回过半个头，余光里哈利还在忙着灌水，并没有认出自己的身份。他下意识摸摸自己额头前面服帖的刘海，庆幸自己没有被哈利一眼认出的同时又谴责改过的发型让自己没了特点。  
豆大的雨珠在台阶上迸溅开来，德拉科出神地注视着那些晶莹的水花，直到哈利的嘀咕打断他空白的思绪，“十五分钟内不停我就跑回去。”语气像是在给自己划一个Deadline似的，带着一点就算感冒我也不怕的壮烈感。  
十五分钟，德拉科看了看自己的手表，开始计时。  
平日里，雨水的声音在德拉科听来算是悦耳的，但今天那剧烈的降落声仿佛鼓点，扰得男生心里乱到刚学的函数都打结。手表指针一秒一秒地移动，雨没有减小的想法，时间却尽职尽责地流逝着。  
德拉科听见哈利的叹气，他用余光看见哈利开始检查自己的背包拉链免得雨水砸进去。就在黑发男生一脸悲壮想要走下台阶的前一秒，德拉科抓出包里的一把伞大跨步到哈利面前。由于没有任何防备，哈利直接撞上了德拉科的右边肩膀。他惊呼一声，急忙去稳住自己的身体，然后怀里就多了一把伞。  
哈利立刻抬头，但他只来得及瞥见来人漂亮的下颚线和瘦削的背影。给自己塞伞的人匆匆地跑进雨幕里，见他又打开一把伞，哈利才放松下来，握在手心的伞仿佛一个暖水袋给他传递着不断的暖意。“谢谢！”他大声朝那个人道谢。  
德拉科快步走到路的拐角处才转过身，目送哈利消失在道路的另一边。他在湿润的空气里抿紧唇，知道自己又一次错失了机会。

[32℃]  
毕业典礼前一周，哈利才从德拉科嘴里挖出了这震撼他一年的消息，“原来那个直接暴力给伞的好心人就是你！那天你没穿校服，发型也不杀马特了，我完全没跟你联系起来！”  
“这段话听着一点都不让人开心，波特。”德拉科的脸跟头顶的天一样，有点阴。  
说到这里的时候，他们刚好路过那家花店。哈利让德拉科在门口等，自己一头扎进了花店。很快他抱着一大束精致的花束走了出来，用德拉科塞伞的气势将花塞进男朋友的怀里。  
“提前祝贺你顺利毕业，并且被C大录取。”哈利笑眯眯地说道，他已经看见了德拉科眼里翻涌起的感动。  
德拉科用手指轻轻摩挲花束外面的布纹包装纸，却牛头不对马嘴地跟哈利说道：“下雨了。”  
哈利看看飘起的雨，又瞅瞅德拉科，“所以，你带伞了吗？”  
“……没。”德拉科有点艰难地承认自己没有关注今早的天气预报。  
于是显然早有准备地，哈利从自己的背包里拿出了那把一年前暑假被塞进怀里的雨伞，折叠伞在头顶撑开屏障，“这次可以两个人撑一把伞了。”哈利愉快地对德拉科说。  
德拉科左手抱着花，空出右手拿过了伞，“我高，我来撑。”  
“其实你不用通过这种打击我的方式来争夺撑伞权，我就矮你两公分。”哈利用了点力气扯了一下伞柄作为善意的提醒。  
两个男生共撑一把伞还是有些挤，德拉科悄悄将伞往哈利那边倾斜，晶莹的雨丝濡湿他左肩的布料，润色怀里绽放的鲜花。“波特，你会来参加我的毕业典礼，对吗？”德拉科直视着前方被打湿的红绿灯、街道店铺和电话亭。  
“当然。”

[37℃]  
德拉科先代表全体毕业生发言后，便是哈利接着上台演讲。德拉科走到边上安静地看着哈利发言，恍然间仿佛看见一年前的哈利和自己。那时高二的自己翘了没有老师管的复习课，偷偷跑到操场上混在全体毕业生的队伍里。因为身边没有认识自己的人，那两道直截了当望向作为优秀毕业生发言的哈利的视线都不需要任何掩饰。  
毕业典礼的最后会抛帽子，放气球，德拉科去年就见过这一副景象。看完想看的人他就选了个时机离开了操场，甚至和刚从演讲台上匆匆下来的波特擦肩而过。回到教学楼的时候他听到了操场上的欢呼，彼时站在楼梯上的他刚好能把操场尽收眼底，于是飞向空中的毕业帽和气球在他的眼底留下了不曾消失的彩虹，而站在高台上的哈利也跑回操场，跑回这个属于毕业生的盛夏里。  
那一刻他就决定留给自己一年的时间，去把这一段从教学楼到操场的距离追平，直到大学齐头并进。  
等到校领导都挨个慢吞吞发言完毕，德拉科早就回到了蠢蠢欲动的班级队伍里。他接过别人递过来的气球，把玩着那根细长的白线。他抬眼看着不远处，哈利还被校长抓着问东问西。  
学生们跟着广播一起大声倒数，倒数自己终将完结的高中生涯。  
“三，二，一——”  
德拉科没有松开手指。  
毕业帽在学生们的振臂间已经被抛起又落下，粉蓝紫三色的气球一起被放飞，恰巧赶到的风将气球的轨道吹得偏离，谁都不知道这些气球在升到高空爆炸前，会承载着学生们的各种思绪飘往何方。  
哈利送走了校长，有些郁闷地抬头看飞走的气球。连续两年，他都错过了亲手放气球的机会。兴许是感应到德拉科灼灼的视线，哈利也朝金发男生看过来。他的眼底闪过熠熠的光芒，哈利双手放在嘴边作喇叭状，在热闹的人群里朝德拉科大声喊。  
“毕业快乐——！”  
而德拉科早就拉着气球朝黑发人跑了过去。有海鸟投下振翅的阴影，男生的耳边充斥着心跳和浪潮之声，他跑回了绿叶摇曳的夏日油画里。  
一个拥抱或者一个亲吻，什么都好，搭配那颗气球一起送给哈利。然后他要把所有对方错过的，有关夏天的故事都重新讲给他听。  
春日负责动心，而夏天只需要毫无保留地倾诉爱意。

-FIN-


End file.
